Twilight with a Twist
by twistedtwilightstories
Summary: What would happen if Bella was the vampire and Edward was Human. Edward moves to Forks already knowing about Vampires and is to become one after he graduates from High School. ExB (Rating may change in the future.) The Volturi in my story are not the same as SM's Volturi.


**Summary: What would happen if Bella was the vampire and Edward was Human. Edward moves to Forks already knowing about Vampires and is to become one after he graduates from High School.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

****Edward POV

My parents and I moved to forks at the request of the Volturi. My Father, Edward Masen, Sr., is a Vampire. My Mother, Elizabeth Masen, is human, however will be changed to a Vampire when I do. You see we have to become a vampire because my father is one. My father was attacked by a Vampire by the name of Victoria right in front of me and my mother, but she didn't finish him off and as a result he was transformed into a vampire after going through the most pain he has ever went through. We may never know why she didn't finish my dad off or why she didn't attack my mother and I.

The Volturi got word of what happened and asked us to appear before the kings to discuss it further. During our time in Italy they made a deal with us that my mother and I could wait to be changed so that I could get my high school diploma and after my 18th birthday. that gives me a little over 18 months left of my human life.

With the deal we were forced to move to Forks so a leader of a Vampire coven could watch over us and protect us if needed.

So today was my first day of school at Forks High School.

One of the perks of having a father that is a Vampire is that he has a gift that allows him to see the future. With his gift he was able to see what was the best choice in stocks to get the biggest payout. As a result my mother and I never needed or wanted for anything. Also my father decided to open his own law firm in Forks as he liked to help others.

So with the my new Volvo my father got me I drove to school. I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading "Front Office". I stepped out of my car and walked to the office to get my schedule. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

The Office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a woman that looked to be in her early to mid sixties. On her shirt she had a name tag that read "Mrs. Cope".

Mrs. Cope looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Edward Masen, Jr.," I informed her.

"Of course," she said. She dug through some documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes with me, highlighting the best route to each one on the map, and gave me a slip to have my teachers sign it, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped that I would like it here in Forks.

I had almost forgot to ask to where to park. She informed me where I parked today was fine, but tomorrow I would have to park in the student parking lot in the back of the building.

I looked at the map to find my first class, which was English with Mr. Mason. Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them.

I took the slip up to Mr. Mason, a tall, balding man. He sent me to an empty desk at the back without having me introducing myself to the class.

I read a the list of authors that we were going to learn about in class this term. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, & Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting... and boring. I wondered if I could use my old essays, or if Mr. Mason would think that was cheating. Mr. Mason droned on for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang, a boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"Hi, my name is Eric."

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Edward."

"Where's your next class?" He asked

"Government, with Mr. Jefferson, in building six." I replied.

"Well I have to go to building four, I was hoping we had next class together." He said

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I'm one of the editors for the school news paper, and your top news. We don't get very many new kids transferring from other schools." He informed me.

"So you want to ask me some questions for the paper. I could do that at lunch, if you like."

"That would be great."

We walked and he asked some of his questions for the paper. Once we reached building four he walked in and I continued on to building six.

The rest of my morning classes passed with a few others asking questions and one girl, named Jessica, asking if I would like to go to the movies with her.

Mike, a boy I sat next to in Trig and Spanish asked if I would like to sit with him and his friends, but I declined saying I promised to sit with Eric during lunch. Eric was sitting a table with girl from my Government class, I think her name is Angela.

During lunch, and Eric asking me questions, I noticed them, five vampires as they walked in. They looked to be between 17 and 19 years old. _Why were they in school? _I asked myself.

"Who are they?" I asked Eric.

"That's Emmett and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Bella Swan. There the adopted children of Dr. & Mrs Cullen." He replied.

"They are... very nice-looking."

"Yes!" He agreed. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." He added.

"They look a little old for foster kids."

"They are now. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are all three eighteen. Both Rosalie and Jasper has been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She their aunt or something like that."

"That's nice for them to take care of five teenagers."

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids." Eric added. _Yeah, because she is a vampire._ I thought to myself.

"How long have they been in Forks?" I asked him.

"They moved down from Alaska two years ago." He replied.

We talked some more about me and where I cam from. I sat with Eric and Angela longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I didn't want to be late to class on my first day. I had found out from our talk that Angela and I had Biology II, with Mr. Banner, together. We walked together to class together in silence. She was shy.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at her table. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the back of the class and next to the windows, I recognized Bella Swan, sitting next to that single open seat.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to Mr. Banner and get my slip signed, I looked into her golden eyes and she went rigid in her seat.

"La tua cantante" I said, translated from Italian means 'Your Sing'.

I walked past to Mr. Banner. He signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to sit with Bella.

I set my book and bag on the desk and took my seat.

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

I pulled my sleeve of my shirt up and turned over my wrist showing the Volturi crest tattooed on the under side of my wrist.

"My Father, Edward, Sr., was attacked in front of my mother and I. We had to agree to be changed after I graduated from school, by any vampire willing to allow us to join there coven." I relied.

"That's why Carlisle went to Italy." She said more to herself then to me.

"Yes!"

"So you know that with La tua cantante that you are my mate, right?" She asked.

"Yes!" I replied, "I also know that everything, from my blood to the way I look calls to you. That I will not be able to be away from you for very long, as it will cause us both to be in the most pain we have been in, second only to be changed." I added.

"Good! I want to meet your parents after school." She said.

"I'll let them know that you'll be coming with me." I said to her.

Then Mr. Banner called the class to order.

After class Bella and I walked to Gym as we had Gym together as well. She kindly informed me that tomorrow that we would need to try to get our schedules to match so we could be next to each other.

We smiled at each other before I walked in the boys locker room.

Coach Clapp found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for class today.

Bella was playing one of four volleyball games. I watched her team beat the other team 14 - 4. **(A/N: I don't know how they score in volleyball, much less how to play, so I guessed.)**

The final bell rang at last. I waited for Bella out side of the gym, than we walked to the office to turn in my slip and try to get our schedules match.

"How did your first day go, dear?" Mrs. Cope asked as we walked into the office.

"Great!" I replied and handed her my slip.

"Can I help you Ms. Swan?" She asked Bella.

"Yes, Jessica Stanley keeps trying to pick a fight with me, and I would like to get my morning classes switch so I don't have to take a chance at getting into one with her on campus grounds." Bella replied.

"Not a problem, lets see what we can do." Mrs. Cope said back.

"If it's not to much trouble could you make it so it can match Edward's schedule as my family and his are really good friend and we can do our home work together." She asked Mrs. Cope.

"Of Course!"

We got her classes changed to match my schedule, than we walked out to meet her siblings and her sister, Alice, came over with her hand out. "Keys? And we will see you guys later." Bella handed over her keys then walked over to my car where I was waiting. I opened the passenger side door for Bella and she climbed in. Than I walked over to the drive side and climbed in and started the car to head home.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys please review and tell me what you think of Chapter 1 of Twilight with a Twist.


End file.
